A possessed Tantei
by MConanfan0327
Summary: When Shinichi's body is taken over by some thing who uses the advantages of Shinichi's body and does some harm to society. Will Shinichi be able to escape and regain his body back or will be doomed to having lost his body to some unknown thing wrecking evil all around. Would his family and friends see through the fake Shinichi and help the real Shinichi regain his body?
1. prolouge

A possessed Tantei

Prologue (I do not owe Detective Conan)

AN: I shouldn't be starting this, instead I should update Welcome to Brotherhood and A Shrunken Life, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I did this. **WARNING**: This contains a yaoi paring, meaning boyxboy. The paring is Kudo Shinichi x Hakuba Saguru. If you don't like yaoi or this paring, please don't read, or flame. I don't want to read any reviews bad-mouthing this paring. Okay, enough of that, please enjoy~.

* * *

_**June 23**__**rd**__**, 3 o'clock A.M**_

A dark shadow crept under through the window of one sleeping detective's room without making a sound. The shadow silently made its way to the peacefully sleeping detective. Once the shadow got to the bed, the shadow leaned over Shinichi, forming into a tall, slender shadow man. The shadow eyed over Shinichi and inwardly smirked.

The shadow carefully pushed the covers down to Shinichi's waist then, placed its right hand over Shinichi's cold bare chest, where his heart is located and its left hand over Shinichi's forehead. Without a second thought, the shadowy hands pushed through Shinichi's body where they were placed over.

In an instant, Shinichi's eyes snapped opened, agonizing pain churning within him. Shinichi let out a gasp when his eyes found the shadow man pushing its arms through his body. Shinichi flung his arms and legs out, kicking the covers off in the process, in an attempt to break free. Shinichi felt his heart pound against his chest, beating hard as if it were trying to keep calm but incapable to do so. His head ached; feeling like it was about ready to explode.

Shinichi continued to struggle, trying to get away from the shadowy man but the shadow kept its hold and pushed its arms deeper into Shinichi's body. Shinichi screamed out in pain. He felt like his heart and head was being dissected, his flesh and bones forcefully being ripped out in the most excruciating way possible, his own blood felt like it was going to drown him. Panic enclosed around Shinichi, the only thing he could actually think of was to get him into safety; trying all he could to get away, to keep himself away from the unknown assailant as possible.

Aggravated, the shadow pushed deeper, and Shinichi let out one final gasp before his body went limp. Shinichi's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the white of his eyes showed. Shinichi fell unconscious.

The shadow removed its arms from Shinichi's limp body and a smirk crawled out onto its shadowy face. The shadow then spread its arms out, its elbows bended slightly, its hands curved in. Within matters of minutes, the pale sleeping soul of Kudo Shinichi rose from the body of Kudo Shinichi. The soul floated in mid-air above the body, the soul's arms and legs dropped down, it's back arched up.

Above all of them, on the ceiling, a small black shadow swirled down like a mini tornado; it spiraled down, wind crashed against the walls, then everything stopped, including the unknown wind, when the spiraling shadow reached the empty space between the shadow man's arms. A small pure gold ring popped out and the black swirling shadow disappeared in an instant. The gold ring floated in the air.

The sleeping soul that currently floated in the air was pulled toward the ring. The pale soul stretched, the feet of the soul were pulled into the ring. Then within the second the entire soul got pulled into the ring. A bright, blinding white and purple light wrapped around the ring and the ring rose to the ceiling. The shadow watched in amusement and anticipation as the light devoured the ring.

A few minutes passed, the light slowly dimmed then went out leaving the room dark once again. The gold ring dropped, the shadow man catches it without a problem. He clutches it with satisfaction. A small medium black hole appeared above Shinichi's body and without hesitating; the shadow man tossed the ring into the black hole. Once the ring passed the dark edges, the black hole vanished without a trace.

The shadow man looked down at Shinichi's vulnerable body. The shadow man then, with a smirk, gracefully slipped into Shinichi's body. Any trace of a shadow man ever being there at all or any activity was all gone.

Shinichi's body slowly raised itself into sitting position, eyes closed. Then Shinichi's eyes snapped opened revealing dark bloody crimson red eyes. The eye color then changed into a bright brilliant blue. A dark smile made its way onto Shinichi's face.


	2. Chapter 1

A Possessed Tantei

Chapter 1 (I do not owe detective Conan)** WARNING**:the pairing is Hakuba and Shinichi and there is a bit of language in this chapter and a bit violence, but just a little. Please enjoy.

Rye stretched in his new body, in Kudo Shinichi's body. This body felt good and very athletic. The mini death god's body is a perfect find. He could do so much with this body and get by places due to the young teenager's big reputation and wealth. There was no doubt in Rye's mind that he would be able to get away with so many things that he knew he couldn't be able to if he chose a different body.

Rye looked around Shinichi's room. It was very fitting for a teenager, clean but a bit messy. A few soccer posters hanged. Rye's, well Shinichi's eyes, found the closet. Rye walked over to the closet and started rummaging through the organized closet. His eyes caught sight of a pair of black jeans and he removed them out of the closet. He put the jeans on and walked over to the drawer. He started looking for a shirt in the again, organized folded clothing. For a teenage boy, he keeps things well organized, Rye thought.

Rye finally pulled out a dark blue shirt from the now messy drawer (which Rye did, not bothering at all to clean up) and put it on. Rye went back to the closet and pulled out a black jacket and slid it on. He found it surprising that the mini death god hardly has any dark clothing, much unlike the big death god.

Rye left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Rye immediately scoured the kitchen for any food. He checked the cabinets, refrigerator, and the pantry. Nothing. The only thing he found was coffee beans. Rye stood in the center of the kitchen and huffed, there was no food at all. "For a small death god, he doesn't know how to feed himself. Damn." Rye muttered, clearly upset at the discovery of no food. Oh well, then again, the big death god hardly ate anything himself either.

Banging echoed throughout the house. Rye rolled his eyes in annoyance. First there's no food and now someone set out to annoy him. Rye walked over to the front door and opened to find two angry looking teenage girls. Rye quickly searched Shinichi's mind to find that the girls are Mouri Ran and the other Suzuki Sonoko. "What is it?" He snapped at them.

The girls stood firm, glaring at him. "What are you talking about? We have school, so hurry up." Sonoko snapped back at him.

With that, Rye slammed the door in their faces. Honestly, once he heard the girl's high pitched voice, he felt extremely annoyed; no wonder why Shinichi didn't like her. Just hearing her voice just brings him a damn headache and nothing ever brings him a headache.

Rye thought of what the girl had just said, she said school. Hell, he hasn't been to school in four hundred thousand years ago, it's not like going to school is going to do anything for him. He already learned everything about humans and their culture, life and etc. He really didn't have to go, it wouldn't even matter him to him if he did or not. Then again, he did come here to cause trouble and there wasn't much for him to do here in the house anyway. He went to the living room and found a black school bag sitting on top of the small rectangular table. He grabbed it. He might as well go, cause some serious drama, ditch and then some trouble around the city. He'll start small at first then he'll cause bigger trouble.

Rye exited the house and Sonoko immediately yelled at him, "How dare you do slam the door in our faces you stupid rude detective geek."

Rye rolled his eyes and continued walking gladly ignoring the damn girl. He'll be patient for now but he knew that if that girl with her damn high pitch squeal continues to complain, he's going to kill her first. Or he can kill her now, but he couldn't rush anything and make himself on the most wanted list. Though, she is going to be defiantly on his hit-list no matter what.

Rye felt a mortal come right next to him. He annoyingly looked to his left and saw Ran walking besides him giving him a disapproving look. "Wait, Shinichi, you can't go to school dressed like that." She stated.

"And do you think, I fucking care?" He asked her, his voice filled with venom.

His question must have startled the two girls who froze and stared at him in shock. It must've been out of character of him, or well for Shinichi to say that. He mentally shrugged, just because he took control of this body, it doesn't mean he has to act the mini death god's personality. Then again, why was he going to the mini death god's school in the first place? Now, that's just out of character for him. He felt like those who are lesser than him but he felt for some reason compelled to go. Rye stopped waking.

Rye looked around, he was just walking not even realizing where he walking. He saw the school up ahead. He had been walking toward the school's direction without him realizing it. Damn, something must be wrong with him today and this was his first time here in the mortal world. He heard foot-steps and Shinichi's name being called out. Geez, those girls are annoying.

Rye entered school grounds and stopped midway from the school building and the entrance of the high school. Rye snapped around, feeling a presence of a mortal too near him, and he was facing an angry Ran.

"Shinichi! What is wrong with you?" Ran yelled at him, her voice wasn't caring at all.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly alright." He replied, his voice monotone.

A bunch of mortals stopped and watched them. Some seemed annoyed like 'the childhood friends are fighting again'. Some seemed to be watching in amusement, as if their fighting was simply hilarious. Others just stopped to see what is going on.

"Don't give me that. You slammed the door in our faces, giving off that comment and then completely ignoring us. What's wrong Shinichi?"

"You know what's wrong? I woke up and I had to see you and your infuriating friend. Now that gave me a huge headache." Rye smirked.

He knew his comment clearly hurt her. It was very obvious as tears began to well up in her eyes. Hurt and disbelief shown in her eyes, as, she took a step back. The tears still lingered in her eyes as she went into stance. Ran kicked her leg at him at an amazing speed.

With his free hand, Rye caught her foot and a dozens of gasps were heard, including Ran herself. Rye tightened his grip on her foot, slightly pulling it towards him, making escape impossible for her. A small whimper escaped Ran's mouth.

Rye's eyes darkened and he narrowed them, his gaze on Ran. He could see the slight fear on Ran's face and the startled expression. "Listen bitch, I had enough of you and your damn complaining. 'Shinichi this' and 'Shinichi that'. I'm sick and tired of you, everything about you. You know the only reason why I chose to hang around you is because I pitied you."

"Sh-Sh-" Ran stuttered but was cut off by Rye.

"Don't even say my name. You just saying my name makes me want to commit suicide. You annoying little bitch." With that, Rye pushed the foot away, releasing it. Ran fell to the ground landing with a loud thump and a whimper. Ran looked up at him in horror and with a look of betrayal. The crowd gasped, shocked at the scene that lay before them and terrified of him, no one even moved.

Rye stuffed his free hand into his pocket and smirked. His sudden mysterious urge to go to the stupid mortal school vanished. He knew why he wanted to go the damn school in the first place is. He had to make the first betrayal. And now since he finished that, he was free to create all the trouble he desired.

Rye left the school grounds and soon found an alley in the city. He entered the alley and made sure nobody was watching, Rye flanged his school bag into the air and snapped. A dark shadow devoured the bag and then the shadow disappeared. Okay, now since he got rid of the unnecessary bag, Rye left the alley and walked around.

Rye felt eyes stare upon him. The adult mortals were probably just annoyed that some high school delinquent decided to cut school. Some even bothered to come up to him and tell him that he needed to be at school but Rye just rolled his eyes at them and continued walking, ignoring them.

He needed to make a second betrayal. Betraying Ran was major but he needed another one. Honestly he was different. He liked causing betrayal because he knew that led to new emotions, and those emotions will rock the person's heart to the very core, causing them to do unforgivable, horrible actions. To Rye, it was simply hysterical to watch mortals ruin their lives due to heart breaking emotions. And heartbreak was what he needed to make his second betrayal. The mini death god's lover, Hakuba Saguru. He searched Shinichi's memories of him and Hakuba, and they went a while back. The two shared very fond memories and hardly fought at all. A perfect relationship. And Rye was all too excited to ruin it.

Rye felt a small vibration in his pants. He slid the phone out of his pockets and opened it. Speak of the devil; Hakuba had text him wanting to know if he can come over this Saturday. Perfect chance. Rye casually texted him back saying that he can and that he should come over at one o'clock. Rye clicked sent and slipped the phone back into his pocket and gave a small dark smirk.

* * *

Now who and what is Rye and why does he call Shinichi a mini death god? Now what could that mean? What is going to happen next? stay tune till the next chapter to find out more information. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

A Possessed Tantei Chp. 2

(I don't own Detective Conan)

Ran clenched the railing as she made her way up the stairway to the small apartment right above her father's agency, pain flaring up from her ankle. She slowly entered the apartment, carefully taking off her shoes before making her way to her bedroom. She winced every time she stepped on her left foot, the foot that Shinichi had grabbed.

Ran frowned as she sat on her bed. Shinichi's been acting weird all day. When she and Sonoko went his place this morning, he ignored them, he never did that. Another thing is that Shinichi didn't dress in school uniform instead, he wore dark casual clothes. Something, that Shinichi hardly does, he's almost always wearing a suit. She remembers trying to get him to wear casual good looking clothes.

But what really bothered her is when he caught her foot. Ran knew Shinichi learned how to dodge her attacks though she never remembered Shinichi catching her foot like that. Ran felt tears sprung to her eyes as she recalled the incident. Her heart broke when she heard those words come out directly from his mouth. Ran shook her head, tears sliding down her cheek. She just couldn't, just couldn't believe he would ever say something like that and hurt her like this.

And apparently everyone also thought the same thing. When Shinichi left the school's premises, everyone stood there shocked, Ran on the ground crying out of pain and hurt. After a long moment, Sonoko helped her up and they made their way to class with Ran limping a bit the incident already blazing around the school like a wild fire. She couldn't pay attention to anything being taught in class as she could only think about what Shinichi had said and about the pain in her foot.

Ran carefully lifted her foot on the bed and pulled the sock off. A gasp echoed in her room. Her whole foot was almost completely black, and swollen. Ran's fingers hovered over her left foot; she winced in pain when her fingers will accidently touch it. This was impossible, there's no way this is possible, Ran thought. The only thing Shinichi did was that he grabbed her foot and griped it tightly, it hurt immensely when he did, but to cause this big of a bruise, it was just impossible.

Immediately, Ran grabbed her phone, dialing a familiar number. The phone ranged three times before the other line picked up. "_Hello?_" A familiar voice with a slight British accent answered.

"Ah, hello Hakuba-kun."

"_Hello Mouri-chan. How may I help you?_"

"Well, actually Hakuba-kun, umm, its, umm…"

"_Yes…?_"

"It's about Shinichi."

"_What about Shinichi?_"

"Shinichi, he, he's acting strange today."

"_What do you mean by strange?_"

Ran told Hakuba everything that happened that morning and about her foot's condition with Hakuba asking some questions in-between, and those being answered. After she finished, there was a pregnant pause. Ran started to fidget with her hands as the silence started to make her feel uncomfortable. Finally, Hakuba spoke, "_That does not sound like Shinichi at all. Don't worry, I'll talk to him, I'm seeing him tomorrow and I'll figure out what's wrong. So, Mouri-chan, try not to think about it and take care of that foot of yours._" Ran felt relieved, she knew the British detective would be able to talk to the detective geek and figure out why he acting so weird.

"Thank you Hakuba-kun."

"_Don't worry about it Mouri-chan. Well then, I'll talk to you later._" With that, that half-Brit hung up.

Ran laid herself down on her bed. Everything is going to be alright, Hakuba-kun will take care of it. She mentally told herself.

She sighed, not even wanting to think about dinner, she really didn't want to be on her feet, which meant putting pressure on her badly swollen foot. She shook her head but started to get herself off the bed.

* * *

Hakuba was seated in the chair in his study, phone in hand. Watson fluttered around the room restless giving an ear-piercing squawk. Hakuba gave a small sigh and got up, going towards the window. He opened the window he felt the rush of the wind blew by his ear as Watson flew past him and into the freedom of outside. He called out to his hawk, ordering him to be back at by six at the latest.

Hakuba leaned against the window pane watching his hawk fly around proud-like. Instead of a small smile that would usually be on his face when he watches his bird roam the empty skies, a small frown replaced it. He thought back to what Ran said not only moments ago. He honestly couldn't believe Shinichi would act like that, it was so unlike him. And he knew Shinichi, well they were dating after all, they have been together for a year, three months, seventeen days, six hours and fifty-seven point forty-nine seconds. Even though he knew him this long, Ran knew him longer.

Hakuba knew Ran wouldn't lie about something like that and her ankle proves much of that. He grimaced when he thought back to her foot. She had sent him a picture of it while they were talking. The shape of the bruise was one of a hand. It was ridiculous, honestly, to know that a person caused that type of bruise by only gripping on their foot. Hakuba knew Shinichi was strong despite his thin appearance, but most of his strength gathered in his legs and feet, (he tried not to blush as he thought of his boyfriend's good looking legs) Shinichi could probably cause a bruise like that if he kicked, though the bruise wouldn't be as bad.

But another thing that bothered Hakuba was that Shinichi ditched school for the day. Although Shinichi complained about school saying he already knows everything their teaching, he would never ditch unless it involves a case, but that didn't seem to be the case though. Hakuba wondered why Shinichi ditched. He had asked Ran if he had a case he was working on. She answered him saying that she didn't know that she didn't think he did. So if there were no case, there was no reason for him to play hooky.

Hakuba closed the window and exited the study and went towards the kitchen to make him a cup of tea before going back to study. He needed to calm down; worrying isn't going to help anything. As much as he wanted to call his boyfriend and ask him what was wrong, he had a terrible feeling in his stomach, warning him to not to call Shinichi. He didn't know why, but he decided to go along with his gut but the same feeling rested in his stomach as he thought of going to Shinichi's house tomorrow. But he ignored the feeling, it probably stopped him from calling his boyfriend but it won't stop him from going to the mansion and asking Shinichi.

Hakuba had no way of knowing that he going was probably one of the gravest mistakes he made.

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon. Please review, they are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading. -MConanfan0327 out.**


End file.
